The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for bonding an item to a substrate. More particularly, the invention relates to bonding an item of hardware to a glass substrate by induction soldering, utilizing an assembly fixture.
Induction heating for soldering has been described in the patent literature, for example:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,449 describes a fixture for applying discrete adhesive-backed articles to a support surface through the use of induction heat. Aligning and positioning means are associated with the faces of U-shaped cores to keep the end faces of the core in abutting relationship with the article being heated, but is said to permit the article and core combination to move slightly in a compound direction to accommodate support surface variations or curvature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,527 describes a fixture for an induction brazing station including a removable front plate on which a work piece holder is mounted. The base of the induction unit mounts to a back plate lying coplanar with the front plate on the work surface. The coil of the induction unit is uniquely matched to the front plate and the work piece holder. The induction coil removably mounts to the front plate when not in use such that the front plate may be removed from the work surface with the work piece holder and coil mounted thereon. A different front plate may then be mounted upon the work surface having a different coil configuration and work piece holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,849,837 describes a method for using magnetic fields to heat magnetically susceptible materials within and/or adjacent to adhesives so as to bond, bind or fasten solid materials to one another. The system uses alternating magnetic fields that induce eddy currents and generate heat within susceptors. An induction heating tool is used to emit the magnetic field at its work coil and an electronic controller measures the energy being used by a power converter that generates the alternating current driving the work coil which creates the magnetic field.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,299,401 describes an apparatus and a method of using induction heating to solder an item of hardware to a glass substrate, wherein the glass substrate is preferably a vehicle window, the substrate and bonded items(s) of hardware forming a vehicle window assembly.